John's New Tail
by pueblocutter
Summary: This is for the PsychoStriders AU. Apologies if something like this has been written before. I just had a ton of kinks I wanted to write up in one package. John's been the Strider's "Pet" for a few weeks now. He's learned to behave himself somewhat, but Bro's idea of a present isn't what John was expecting. Maybe a snickers bar or something. But...this thing? Really?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: beginning

John hadn't been outside in so long. Sometimes he'd try to sneak a look out one of the windows. He knew better than to scream for help. But when he finally got caught staring out a window at some fluffy clouds on a bright sunny day Bro punished him by white washing all the windows so he couldn't look and see the world outside the apartment ever again. Bro liked to punish John in different ways. Sometimes it wasn't even a punishment. Bro was a sadistic fuck who enjoyed hurting John. The nights when Dave has to stay out later than usual killing and hiding bodies? Those are the worst.

Because it means Bro has more time to do whatever he wants to John, and there's no Dave to stop it, or at least to keep it lasting longer than usual. John likes Dave. John likes Dave so much more than Bro. Dave is a rapist, but he's a nice rapist who shushes John when he's done and cuddles with him when they're both in bed. Dave is affectionate even if he does do terrible things sometimes.

John lays naked in the bed Dave bought for him, it's a simple twin mattress on a sturdy bed frame. He is on his back, arms at his sides, legs in a V shape, just staring at the ceiling. John has free range to walk anywhere within the Strider apartment. It's just that John, being a fifteen year old boy liked to stay in his bedroom all day like any normal teen.

John's bedroom had one bed, one desk, one chair, a dirty clothes hamper, and a closet. He used to have a small TV and a Nintendo 64 console and a few games, until Bro took them away after John made the mistake of mouthing off to him one night. He's bored, and wishes Dave would be back from his work already. It gets lonely being trapped in an apartment all day.

He hears the door slam. He jumps up a little. His door is shut. John is tempted to open the door because he's really eager to not be alone for the first time tonight. But he waits, sitting up on the bed, his feet dangling off the floor. He hears the heavy boots on the hard wood floor of the hallway in their three bedroom apartment. John is suddenly filled with dread that the possibility that Dave isn't the one that just came into the apartment now.

His dread is justified when Bro Strider opens his door and walks in. John exhales in disappointment. Bro comes into his room, shutting the door and walking to the center of John's bedroom. He's just as intimidating as when John first laid eyes on him, all tall and lean with tight muscles. He's standing there in his long black coat and white pants and his yellow and black shirt. And those STUPID anime shades are covering his eyes like usual.

John looks up at him, eyes wavering between fear and heavily suppressed contempt.

"Hey there pet. You miss your daddy while he was away?" Bro asks him, a slight smirk on his face.

John knows exactly what Bro wants to hear because he's been trained like the pet that he is to respond obediently to his master.

"Yes daddy. I missed you so damn much." John tells him.

John feels disgusting when he sees the grin Bro gives him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second part

Summary:

Things get kind of nasty but not too nasty I hope.

Notes:

I would like some feedback. Is it too much? Too little? What would you like to see?

In this story John is fifteen, Bro is thirty four, and Dave is seventeen.

Chapter Text

Bro takes off his coat, draping it across John's chair. He stands there just staring at the fifteen year old in front of him. Bro is thirty four years old, with blond hair that's been dyed slightly orange to distinguish himself from Dave. His hair is spiky, slicked back and sticking up in places. He's less likely to shave than Dave, and tonight he's got some scraggly, prickly hair on his chin, sideburns, and upper lip. John has to admit to himself that Bro is attractive in a gross, nasty sort of way. He's got scars all over his body and there's a maturity in his face even if it isn't evident in his psychotic demeanor. He's masculine, strong, and handsome. And to John, he's the scariest person in existence.

John doesn't know why Bro likes to watch him when he showers. Or when he sleeps or eats, or when he's not even doing anything. There will be nights where John is just trying to sleep, and he can see Bro standing over his bed, stroking his cock as he stares at John's form in the bed, the blankets thankfully covering his naked body. John stays very quiet on those nights, and will watch Bro masturbate over him. He has no idea why Bro touches him the way he does but he wishes he would stop. John doesn't think he's attractive enough to warrant Bro's unwanted...advances. He's a fifteen year old boy, all gangly limbs and acne and messy greasy hair and he's skinnier in places where he should be a bit meatier, but isn't. He's got glasses and buck teeth. Why would Bro feel any sexual attraction to him at all?

"Well? Aren't you going to give your daddy a kiss?" Bro asks, his hands on his hips.

John sighs and gets off the bed, and slowly walks over to him. Bro is taller than John, so John has to reach up on his tip toes and Bro has to bend down slightly so that John can kiss Bro on the cheek. John has to make sure he doesn't show any trepidation, or else Bro will get angry. Bro stays perfectly still as John pecks his lips softly against Bro's cheek. The second John pulls away Bro grabs him around the waist, turns him around, and pulls him close. John struggles a bit, until Bro has his arms wrapped tight around his body.

"Ah!" John exclaims as Bro licks his tongue up John's neck.

"Mmm, you taste sweet." Bro murmurs against him, his teeth scraping gently against the shell of John's ear.

John endures Bro's mouth sucking on his throat, his hands, roaming freely, exploring his chest his sides, his flaccid cock. He endures because he knows if he doesn't, Bro will hit him or lock him in the closet like last time.

When Bro lets him go, John turns around to look at him.

"I've got a treat for you pet." Bro says.

John raises an eyebrow. Dave brings him presents. Bro yells at him and beats him. John walks toward the door where the treat is. Bro flash steps in front of him, blocking his way out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bro demands.

"Um, to get my treat?" John asks timidly.

Bro shakes his head. "Stay here in the room." He orders.

Bro leaves and John sits back on the bed. He wonders what kind of treat Bro has gotten him. He hopes it's a candy bar. Bro and Dave never have any candy in the apartment. Just pizza and soda. John wishes that it was a snickers bar. Snickers have always been his favorite.

Bro returns carrying a small black paper bag. So, not something as simple as a candy bar then.

"I went into the seedier part of town today. Went into a quaint little shop. And before I knew it, I saw something in there that I thought would be perfect for you." Bro explains. His voice is always deep and monotonous where John squeaks sometimes because he's going through puberty.

John is wary, like he always is when it comes to Bro. Bro comes over to John, kneeling in front of him; and pulls out the treat from the bag. John doesn't really know what this thing is. He takes it from Bro's hand, holding it in his own. The item is long, black, and plastic. One part is curved, while the other end has a long, soft, black hairy/furry tail thing attached to it.

"What...is this thing?" John asked, playing with it.

"It's a sex toy. Don't tell me you've been so sheltered you can't tell a butt plug when you see one." Bro scoffs.

Bro catches the toy before it falls to the floor after John drops it when he realizes what he's been touching.

"Why does it have a tail?" John asks.

Bro snickers and sits on the bed next to John.

"I did say this treat was for you. And you're our pet. I figured you should have the proper accessory." Bro explains.

"But a tail?" John questions, taking a hold of the plug again.

Bro gives him a lecherous look." You make such a good puppy."

John feels nervous.

"Get on all fours." Bro orders.

John does as he's told. He knows which position Bro wants him to get into. Face near the pillow, arms crossed, knees in, his ass up in the air at an angle. Bro climbs onto the bed kneeling behind him.

John cries out as he feels Bro's long fingers covered in lube, slowly entering his hole.

"Ow." John cries softly.

"Christ, you're tight tonight kid." Bro mutters.

Bro has three fingers inside John's ass, circling inside, exploring the tight hole. He pushes his fingers in and out, scissoring sometimes, or just twisting.

All John can do is whimper and cry out "Ow," every now and again.

When Bro was done, he pulled his fingers out with a loud, sticky popping sound.

"Time for your treat puppy." Bro tells him.

John tries to relax his body as best he can, but he's still unprepared when Bro pushes the butt plug inside of him.

"Ah, AH!" John cries out in pain and surprise.

His ass wasn't receptive to the plug, and Bro had to force it in. When he was done, Bro sat back and admired his work. John was trembling. The butt plug was long and big, and made John feel so full. He felt the black furry tail that was sticking out of his hole like a real dog's tail would.

"I didn't tell you the best part." Bro murmurs.

John listens to Bro pulling something out of his pants pockets. He hears a clicking noise, and then he's grabbing the pillow tightly and squealing because the plug inside of him is vibrating at an alarming rate.

"This thing is also a vibrator. And I have complete control over how much it vibrates." Bro tells him.

John looks behind him and sees the small controller in Bro's hand. Bro licks his lips, then clicks a switch one more time. This causes the plug to vibrate even more intensely, making John cry out, and causing his new tail to shake violently.

"Heh. That's right, wag that tail for your master, puppy." Bro murmurs, low and seductive.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud humming sound fills John's bedroom as Bro messes with the controls of John's battery operated plug-tail. Bro laughs every time John squeals as he keeps adjusting the intensity of the vibrations. The tail shakes greatly; along with John' body. John yelps as he feels Bro's large, rough hand slap his ass. All he can do is clutch onto the pillow and bury is face into it. He hates Bro, and he hates what he's doing to him right now. He feels exposed and embarrassed, and above all humiliated.

"Enjoying your treat, puppy?" Bro asks.

"Mmm!" Is all John is able to get out. He's in too much pleasure and pain to respond properly.

This act doesn't last for long; eventually Bro turns off the vibrations, and John is left as a quivering mess with a black furry tail sticking out of him. John feels the cold shiver that goes down his spine whenever Bro has something shoved inside his ass for fun. He feels violated and tired, but experience has shown him Bro isn't done with him yet.

"Dave's staying out late tonight, so it's just gonna be you and me for a long time." Bro tells him, and John can just imagine the sick twisted look on Bro's face.

John stays still as Bro climbs over him and begins biting, licking, and sucking his body. He starts off at John's thighs which are still lightly shaking, then up to his bony hips, his sides, and then Bro's covering John's back with loud sucking, covering him in possessive hickeys. As he works his way up John's body the entire time John can feel Bro's facial hair scratching his skin wherever his mouth goes. He knows he'll have red scratch marks in the places Bro's mouth has been. His facial hair really irritates his skin.

John tries to shrink into himself, to make himself smaller than he already is. However he knows that action is useless. There's nothing he can do except wait for it to be over. The plug inside his body makes him feel so full, and all he wants is to take it out. John buries his face in the pillow, eyes shut as Bro licks and kisses his shoulders as his hands roam around his chest. Bro's tongue feels rough and his lips are dry and chapped. He hopes that Bro will be finished soon with whatever he's doing. John doesn't like being handled like this. It feels wrong, especially since he had no say in the matter. Then again, Bro doesn't care to ask how John feels about anything he does to him.

John relaxes once he feels the absence of Bro's body over him. He tenses again as Bro's hand slaps the back of his right thigh very hard.

"Go to the bathroom. Take the plug out, and clean it, and yourself, off. When you're done, I want you to get your fucking sexy ass back in this room." Bro commands.

John struggles to get off the bed, his body aching, his legs weak, his ass sore. He limps weakly out to the bathroom. John feels a bit better when he's alone in the bathroom; away from Bro. John avoids the mirror. He doesn't want to see red marks Bro has made on his body. John stopped fighting Bro on things like this a long time ago. It was when he gave up any hope that he'd escape the Striders, and it became evident that any resistance was futile. John knew whether he wanted it or not Bro and Dave would use his body however they wanted. And as their pet, all he could do was take it.

After all, if they had chosen to kill him instead of taking him in like they have, he'd be a lot worse off than he is now. At least, that's what he tells himself every day. It takes John a while until the plug, and himself are both clean. John stands naked in the bathroom, holding the tail by the furry end. He's staring at it, not sure what to think of it.

John jumps as Bro bangs his fist on the other side of the door.

"Hey. If you don't get out here in ten fucking seconds I'll take my fucking katana out, knock down the door, and shove my katana up your dick!"

John knows not to doubt Bro's threats. He's crazy enough to try anything. John can see the doorknob rattling as Bro is no doubt rattling the locked door. John snaps into action and unlocks the door swinging it open. He looks up at Bro who doesn't look very happy.

Bro slaps John hard across the face, the sound echoing in the bathroom.

"UGH!" John grunts as he's sent flying to the bathroom floor.

John lands on his back and elbows, the cold tile hard on his soft flesh. He can't even cry out because Bro has come into the room, growling. He stands over John, as John touches his face where Bro struck him. He thinks he feels blood. Pulling his hand away and looking at it, he can see he's right. Bro hit him so hard that he is bleeding.

"You stupid little shit. Who the fuck told you that you could lock the door, huh?" Bro demands.

John doesn't know what to say. He wasn't thinking when he locked the door. Maybe he foolishly thought that once, just once tonight he could pretend that he wasn't going to spend the evening as Bro's fuck toy.

Answer me you piece of filth!" Bro yells, punctuating this with a kick to John's torso.

John cries out loud, trying to cover up the area Bro just kicked in. His insides hurt, he wants to cry, but most of all, he wants this to be over.

Bro scowls down at John. He grabs a fistful of black hair, picks John up so that he's only a foot off the ground, and begins dragging him back into John's bedroom, with John screaming, begging for him to stop. This is all the resistance john gives. Experience has shown that mouthing off, or fighting back just leads to more beatings, starvation, and rape.

John can't even kick his legs. All he can do is be led back to the bedroom where Bro will give him his punishment.

Bro takes off his shoes and strides over to the bed. He sits on the edge, pulling John's body across his lap. John knows what's coming. He can feel Bro's arm wrap around him to keep him in place. Bro takes off one of his leather fingerless gloves with his teeth, and tosses it to the floor. John squirms on Bro's legs trying to get away. Bro tightens his grip, adjusting John so that his cock is in the perfect position.

John closes his eyes, and anticipates Bro's next move. Bro's bare hand makes contact with John's ass, spanking him with an open palm again, and again and again. Each time he spanks him it jostles John a little, the action causing his cock to rub against the fabric of Bro's pants, giving him some friction. Bro keeps spanking him until John's ass is covered in red hand marks and John is in tears.

John is aware that his cock is getting hard because of the position Bro put him in and because for some reason the feeling of being across Bro's lap and being spanked senseless by this man is a fucking turn on. He's aware it shouldn't be like that. It's humiliating and painful and horrible. And yet, his body is really turned on right now, and as much as he wants it to end, he also wants more.

Bro flips John up, then unceremoniously tosses him on the bed so that he's back on his hands and knees, facing away from him. Bro takes off his shirt, takes out the condom and blue berry flavored tube of lubricant he was keeping in his pants pocket and puts them on the bed near him. He takes off his pants and boxers, throwing them across the room. Bro touches John's cock, eliciting a moan from the teen.

Hold on pet. I'm going to fuck you now."

John can't help but tense his entire body at the sound of Bro's voice; he can't help but be simultaneously frightened and excited by his words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fourth part

Summary:

This is gross I hate myself fuck this was supposed to be longer I can't write to save my life is this rape? I can't tell fuck.

Chapter Text

Bro never fucks John in any position except doggy style. He does this because it's the least intimate, non- romantic sexual position. It's animalistic dirty, and really degrading. John is aware that Bro doesn't see him as a person, let alone a fellow human being. To Bro, John is nothing more than a toy for him to use, a pet he can do whatever he wants to.

John hates Bro, but it's more than that. He's smart enough to be aware that he feels a strong sexual attraction to him despite his hatred and fear. John knows his emotions are conflicting and he knows why he feels the way he does. But he's still ashamed for feeling how he feels. He's ashamed because he knows that it's wrong to feel that way about Bro. It's wrong to feel sexually attracted to the person who beats you when he's angry, and rapes you when his cock gets hard. He knows it's wrong and somehow knowing just makes him feel worse about himself and everything going on around him.

After Bro takes all his clothes off he wastes no time rolling the condom on, and vigorously applying lube to his cock and to John's entrance.

"Ah! Fuck, that's cold!" John exclaims.

Bro puts some more lube on John's hole, purely to watch John squirm some more as he feels the cold lube being applied to him. Bro puts the rest of the lube away, tossing it to the floor like he does everything else. He stands up slightly, and pushes John down a bit more so that his ass is a bit higher and at a point where it can be easily accessed by Bro's cock.

John feels himself tense up as Bro gets closer to him, his hands are on John's hips, and John can feel Bro's erection poking against his backside.

Bro rubs the curve of John's back in what John can only assume is a comforting gesture.

"Keep relaxing for me puppy." Bro murmurs low, causing John to shiver.

John complies, relaxing his body as best he can. Bro positions his cock at John's entrance, holding onto the hilt with one hand, while keeping his other hand on John's waist. Bro slowly pushes the tip of his cock into John's ass, being careful whenever he comes against some resistance.

"Mmm!" John whimpers.

"You're doing good, pet. Relax for your daddy now." Bro tells him.

John tries to keep his body relaxed for Bro and for himself. The first time Bro fucked him; John was a mess of tight nervousness and ended up in a lot of pain, with his bed sheets soaked in blood. John feels Bro's other hand on his waist, and now feels Bro's cock inside him even if it is just the head. Bro's hands are firm on John's hips, holding on tightly as he takes his time going into John.

John just knows in addition to the other marks Bro has left on his skin that he'll have bruises of Bro's finger prints on him as well.

"Ugh, B-Bro, y-you're so big!" John moans, clutching onto the bed sheets.

And he is. Especially to someone as small and tight as John, who's still growing into his body. John's never really measured Bro's length before, but going by sight and feeling; he knows his cock is long and thick, like extremely so. Being so well endowed, John is glad that Bro is taking his time and not just shoving the whole thing inside him at once.

Finally John knows that Bro is inside him, when he feels even fuller than he did when he had the tail plug inside him. John can feel Bro behind him, his hands raking across his body, his hand stroking his side as the other tangles in his hair. He hasn't forgotten how Bro hurt him earlier, and his body is still in pain.

Still, that doesn't stop him from enjoying the experience of Bro moving behind him hands back on his hips, pistoning his cock slowly at first, then a little faster with each turn, in and out of him.

"Ah! Ah! AH! Oh fuck, Bro!" John whines, loving how Bro's cock fills him up, and puts pressure on his insides.

It hurts John, just like it hurts every other time. But for some reason tonight, John feels more pleasure than pain. Bro is taking his time, going slowly and keeping up a steady rhythm. He's making sure he hits the spot inside of John that will get him off.

John can hear Bro behind him, his skin slapping against his, grunting in between breaths.

"Fuck, you're ngh! Really fucking tight." Bro grunts as he fucks John with a bit more thrusting.

"Is that-MMM! A problem?" John asks as his body rocks under Bro's movements.

"Heh, not at all pet, Christ you feel fucking good. So hot and tight," Bro tells him.

John can tell by how tight Bro's hands are on him that he's going to go a bit faster now.

John struggles to keep his balance as Bro fucks him a bit faster, grabbing at the bed for some support.

"Ah! Ah! Bro! Oh God, Ah! Ah!" John cries out each time Bro thrusts his cock in and out of him.

Each time is harder and more pronounced than the last, until John is a mess of moaning and weak limbs fighting not to just collapse, and Bro is fucking John with an animalistic sense to the act, all fast and hard, not holding anything back.

Bro is quiet except for the occasional grunting; John is moaning with abandon, panting, his arms wobbling under the pressure of keeping his body up as long as he has. The bed is loudly creaking under their combined bodies, John is moving with Bro now, matching his movements as best he can.

John lets out a whine as Bro pulls his cock out of him and stops what they were doing. Without fully comprehending what was happening John found himself being flipped onto his back, his head landing on his pillow. John looked up at Bro and saw that he had his face set in that determined expression he made whenever he really wanted to do something.

"What are you doing?" John asks.

Instead of answering, Bro takes his hands and forcefully opens up John's legs. He spreads them open, and moves closer, his cock erect and dripping precum. John feels uneasy when he sees the salacious smile on Bro's face.

"Gonna do something different tonight, puppy." Bro says.

John tries to respond and instead cries out loudly when Bro forces his long, thick cock inside of John, hurting him.

"Ah! OW!" John exclaims.

Bro gets closer, he starts to pump his cock into John, rebuilding to the pace he was keeping to earlier. He grabs John's legs, first wrapping them around his hips, then settling on placing John's legs on his shoulders, adjusting their positions, with John's feet on Bro's shoulders.

Bro laughs as John starts screaming louder than ever before after the change in position.

John doesn't understand why Bro is fucking him this way now. Facing each other this way puts way too much intimacy into the act. Bro doesn't do this. This position is more like something Dave would do. John can tell something's off by the way Bro keeps turning his head towards John's door, as if anticipating something. It takes John a while before he figures out what Bro is up to.

"Oh fuck. Bro please, no. NO! Please stop! I don't like this." John pleads.

"You don't? Your cock sure seems to like it." Bro says, gripping onto John's ignored cock.

John lets out a groan as Bro begins to stroke him, his hand firm, his movements controlled. Bro's other hand rests on John's pillow as he continues to fuck John at the same time. John can't help moaning, Bro knows how to touch him, to make him weak and lose all his dignity. But John is insistent.

"Bro please, stop. I-I don't wa-WANT! This. Stop. Please stop." John begs.

Bro ignores him. John knows what Bro is doing and it isn't right. Bro doesn't ever fuck him like this. It's too close and intimate. Not what he's normally into. John's cock is erect, straining.

John can't help but rest his head on the pillow and close his eyes. He thinks he should just let Bro do what he wants and maybe it'll be over soon. But John's never been that blessed with luck.

He and Bro can hear the door open and they both look in the direction of John's door. They both know what will happen in the next few seconds. John tries to get away, to get Bro off him, but he's not strong enough. Bro starts stroking his cock again, and fucks him even faster and harder than before.

John can hear Dave's footsteps as he gets closer, the bed is loud, their skin is slapping against each other, Bro is wild in his movements, and John feels awful about it, but he can't help squealing with delight even though he's scared of what will happen.

"Ah! Ah! Oh, oh fuck, Bro! Bro please! Fuck!" John isn't sure if he's begging him to stop before Dave sees them or if he's begging him to keep going.

John sees Bro slow his movements and turn his head towards the open door. John looks and sees Dave standing in the doorway. He's not saying anything; his face is as impassive as ever. Time seems to stand still here, everyone is on pause, and there's a thick air of tension in the room. John wants to tell Dave he's sorry. He wants to stop this. He hates Bro for doing this, but he hates himself more.

After staring at Dave for some time Bro looks back at John underneath him, and begins moving again. John can't believe Bro can just keep doing what he's doing after being caught like that. John can see Dave watching them; he can see Bro fuck him in the way Dave likes to fuck John.

John feels like crying when Dave finally walks away as Bro continues to drill him into the mattress and stroke his cock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fifth part

Notes: Thank you for reading.

John's tears rolled down his cheeks as he laid on his back, the body of the elder Strider male nearly crushing him under its weight. John tried hard to push the thought of what was happening to him to the far dark corners of his mind but all he could do was focus on the undeniable reality around him. The touch of Bro's skin on his, the slapping movement of their bodies together. The creaking of his bed, the smell that clung to Bro's body that John could never place. John thinks he might be able to block all that out if it weren't for one thing. Bro's inconsistent grunting, which, since Bro's face was now closer to John's, John could hear louder and more clearly than anything else.

John hates himself in this instant. He wishes he were anywhere else but here in this bed, with this older man who really shouldn't like having sex with a teen quite as much as he does. Bro isn't holding anything back and while John can feel his body responding pleasurably to the act he knows he's going to be in more pain than he liked to be.

"I love seeing you like this." Bro tells him.

John doesn't respond. He just watches as Bro wipes away his tears with his hand then licks the wetness on his fingers away with his tongue. Bro strokes John's cock a bit faster now.

"I love seeing you all weak and crying. It's a real fucking turn on." Bro explains.

John closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. The tightening in his stomach is getting worse and he doesn't know if his dick can feel any fuller than it already does. He doesn't want to come. Just like he didn't want to have a plug tail put inside his ass, just like he didn't want to be hit so hard he bled, and damn sure like he didn't want to be raped and then caught in the position he was by the one person in this city he actually cared about.

"I'm gonna come soon. I can feel it. I want you to come at the same time I do." Bro says.

John tries to see the eyes behind the ironic anime shades and can't. He shakes his head.

"No." John says weakly.

Bro never stops in his movements as he raises his head up a little, his face looming over John's.

"The fuck did just you just say you little shit?" Bro asks, his voice never once losing its monotone.

When John doesn't say anything Bro backhands him across the face so hard the resounding smack can be heard all the way down the hall.

"OW!" John screams, the sting of Bro's hand on his face hurts so much he feels like crying all over again.

"You don't ever tell me no. I own you. Do you understand? You belong to me, you have ever since I decided to keep you here instead of murdering you like I was supposed to. I'm going to make you come. I want to feel your semen on our chests."

John waits a few more minutes as Bro's hand moves faster and his thrusts match its speed. Bro is panting, his mouth half open. John really doesn't want to come not now, not tonight but he knows Bro will force him to. The warmth in his lower regions is starting to hurt, and he knows he can't hold back anymore.

"Mmh! Ahh!" John cries as he comes against his will.

John's semen, clear and glossy and thick, shoots onto his and Bro's chests. Bro groans as he feels the hot stickiness coating them both. He pumps in and out of John a few more times until he comes inside the condom. He lies on top of John, resting, catching his breath.

John is covered in sweat and semen, and he knows he won't be able to walk for a long time. He lies there with Bro on top of him, feeling spent and tired. With Bro's cock still inside him John falls asleep. A little while later Bro pulls out of John, his condom heavy with sperm. Bro smirks as he notices the condom is torn from their frantic sex, a bit of semen is leaking out one of the sides.

Bro leaves John's room, and sees Dave standing in the hall, sipping an apple juice.

"I'm going to bed, don't bother me," Bro says as he walks past Dave. "Oh, and your boy might need some time before he's ready for you. I fucked him so hard he'll probably have a hard time standing."

Dave doesn't say anything as Bro laughs to himself as he absconds to his own bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. When he's out of sight, Dave goes into John's room, careful to lock the door so he won't be disturbed should Bro decide to come out of his room at some point during the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Because the Striders' apartment has no clocks and the windows are white washed it is hard for John to tell exactly what the time is. He spends his days and nights in the apartment wondering if its night or day, the only tell that time changes at all were when Bro and Dave left and came back. John wakes up in his room, his eyes taking in and adjusting to the complete darkness that surrounds him. He tries to sit up, and finds that his body is still sore, and he aches all over. His muscles are tense as he notices the feeling of another body in the bed next to him.

He's afraid that it's Bro, and he's nervous about what will happen if he wakes up. He lets out a quiet sigh as he confirms that the form lying next to him is a sleeping Dave Strider. John wonders when exactly Dave came in, and why he didn't wake him up. John sees that Dave lay on his back, legs and arms splayed out in opposing directions. He wore his red record shirt and those boxers that had the pattern of spades and hearts on them. Dave liked to say they were ironic. John believed Dave just didn't want to admit they were really dorky.

John is lying on his side, facing Dave's sleeping face. Dave looks so peaceful when he sleeps. So innocent; it kind of freaks John out. John watches the rise and fall of Dave's chest; he listens to Dave's breaths going in and out of his nose. John feels a content sort of feeling in his heart, that Dave is here with him, and that he had been sleeping with him even if he wasn't aware of it until he woke up.

John moves closer to Dave as best he can, first with his legs, then hips, and his chest; trying not to upset the mattress too much. His intention was to be as delicate about the process as he could be, to not wake up Dave. When he is closer to Dave, he thinks he is successful in his goals. He's just adjusting the position of his arms as he feels a stirring coming from the boy next to him.

Dave doesn't open his eyes, but somehow he knows just the direction to reach his arm over to where John is, and to pull him towards him. John hears Dave sigh contently as he shifts his body to get closer to John as he pulls them closer. John wraps a leg around Dave, just as Dave wraps his arm around John.

Although Dave is taller than John by a few inches in the bed he's laying slightly below John, so when they are close Dave's head comes to rest in the nook space between John's chest and neck. They shift to get more comfortable, John rubs his leg on Dave, as Dave's hand rubs John's back gently. Dave hums sleepily as he hugs John.

John returns the hug, and kisses the top of Dave's head. He smells the scent of cinnamon that hangs inexplicably onto Dave's hair. Dave's skin is soft to the touch, and milky white in its complexion. His body is lean, with none of the soft texture of flesh that other seventeen year olds have. John knows there isn't an ounce of fat on him. Dave is all muscle, even if it isn't very prominent, it's there.

John always feels safer with Dave. He was afraid that what he witnessed earlier might make Dave hate him, or at the very least not want to be around him for a while. He's happy that Dave is here with him in his bed. After what he went through earlier, it's nice to just cuddle with the one person he cares about in this place. It's nice to sleep in the arms of the boy who loves him.

They both wake up later, when there isn't as much darkness in the room. Dave squeezes John, and John returns the embrace. John tries to sit up, and finds that he can with a bit of effort. He looks down at Dave who is snuggling his pillow. Dave blinks as he looks up at John. Without his shades John can see the disturbing red that Dave's irises are. Some days he prefers Dave keep his shades on, especially during sex, as seeing those ruby red eyes makes him feel uncomfortable.

Dave's mouth twitches up for a second, John knows it's his version of a smile. He doesn't know what's more terrifying. A Strider who smiles all the time; or a Strider who never smiles at all.

"Hey." Dave greets.

John runs a finger over Dave's chest.

"Hey." John replies.

"You alright?" Dave asks.

John is confused for a moment as he wonders what Dave could be referring to. Memories of the previous night flood through his mind. He's glad his body doesn't hurt as much as it did last night. He's sure he's got a couple new scars and bruises now.

"Oh. Um yes? At least, better than I was last night." John answers.

John watches Dave as he considers his reply, then nods approvingly.

"Alright then." Dave says.

"Dave I'm sorry." John blurts out.

Dave frowns and sits up. "What in the fuck are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry you…had to see that…last night." John explains quietly, suddenly finding the patterns in the walls very interesting.

Dave shook his head, and turned John's face towards him using a hand to guide John's chin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything it should be me apologizing. I should have gotten home earlier. I should have stopped him, I should-"

"Don't blame yourself." John pleads.

John kisses Dave on the cheek, and Dave traces the emerging bruises on John's hips. John can see that Dave is upset, by how his jaw tightens as he examines them.

"I really hate him some days." Dave mutters.

"They aren't that bad. I've had worse."

This turns out to be the wrong thing to say, as Dave looks up and scowls.

"He shouldn't be doing shit like this to you at all. The whole reason I chose to have you here was because I didn't want you to get hurt." Dave explains.

You rape me too, John thinks.

"I'd make him stop, but Bro doesn't really like get orders from other people, especially me. He'll probably just beat me in a strife, then take out his anger on you." Dave tells him.

"I still feel bad you had to see us like you did." John admits.

Dave shrugs his shoulders. "Forget about it. That's what I'm going to do."

John's gaze travels from Dave's face to his boxers and an idea hits him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Dave asks.

John straddles Dave's legs, settling in between them. He reaches out, and slowly pulls Dave's boxers down, right to his ankles exposing Dave's dick.

John looks up at Dave. "I want to do this okay? I kind of…need to."

The corners of Dave's lips twitch up for a second. "Well I damn sure don't want to be the idiot who turns down a voluntary blowjob."

John smiles at him, lowers his head, and gets to work. He needs to do this because he feels like he should make it up to Dave after what he had seen last night. He's afraid Dave might not like him as much as he did before, and he needs Dave to like him, he wants Dave to like him. It's because he likes Dave so much, in spite of what he does, and the thought of living here with a Dave that didn't like him back seemed like such a horrible thing to John.

He looks up from his position to see Dave's head roll back onto the pillow, his hands clenching the sheets. With that little encouraging moan escaping Dave's lips, John continues to lick and suck Dave's dick, working the base with one hand, using the other to brush some of Dave's errant pubes out of the way.

He's careful to avoid scraping his teeth along Dave's length. Since arriving at the Strider place of residence John had gotten quite the education in sexual pleasure. He knew just what to do to Dave to make him squirm using just his mouth and hands. With every suck and lick and rub John listened to Dave moaning in response.

For some reason or another whenever John paid special attention to Dave's head it made the older blond cry out and try to move his hips. Dave's dick is longer than John's albeit a bit thinner.

John rubs his thumb under Dave's shaft up and down then in circles. His tongue laps up Dave's dick like it's some kind of delicious treat. He sucks Dave up and down, moving with careful precision.

If he's being honest, John really enjoys sucking Dave's dick, as bad as that sounds. He likes the taste of him, the feel of his cock growing hard because of him, hearing Dave moan out loud, making the sometime stoic boy drop the cool kid act and become weak and pliable.

It was nice, and John enjoyed every moment of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: seventh part

Chapter Text

Dave's length doesn't taste like anything but skin, and sweat. John can taste a faint hint of mushroom on the head, but that taste is on Bro too, and John thinks that must be some common thing for male anatomy. John can feel Dave getting harder under his ministrations, in his hand and mouth. John's saliva coats the head and shaft; he sucks Dave off slowly, making sure that his seventeen year old friend is enjoying himself.

While he's moving his head up and down the length of Dave's cock he sneaks a look up to see Dave has his head on the pillow, his chest rising and falling with the rhythm of someone on edge. His mouth is hanging open and he's panting, not moaning or gasping anymore. One hand is carding through John's hair; the other hand is twisting in the sheets.

John has to place his hands onto Dave's hips to keep him still. He hears Dave whine when his movements are restricted. John keeps his grip on his hips firmly, pushing them back down every time Dave tries to move his hips or his legs up. As much as he likes sucking Dave off, he doesn't enjoy getting his mouth fucked by a horny seventeen year old boy.

John can hear Dave whining, but his focus is on Dave's cock alone, and making sure he doesn't choke on it. John pulls back a bit to lick his lips, then he's back to just lightly sucking the tip, his tongue swirling clockwise circles around it. He takes Dave a bit further into his mouth centimeter by centimeter, carefully until Dave's cock is entirely in his mouth.

"Fuck, John, that's…fuck."

Dave isn't very coherent when he's in a position like the one he's in.

John keeps up his pacing, and soon it devolves into fast, loud sucking, and deep moans from Dave. John isn't sure how much longer he can last until without a warning from Dave except a whimper almost too quiet to hear His mouth is suddenly filled with thick, overly sweet cum. John stays still, and lets Dave shake his hips as his orgasm sweeps him away. John continues sucking because he knows Dave likes it when he does that.

Dave's cum is extremely sweet, like pure sugar glaze. Trying to swallow it all is difficult for John, but he manages it. He doesn't know why Dave's cum is so sweet. He's certain semen should be salty. Bro's cum is really salty. But Dave, he's on the opposite taste spectrum.

John pulls away and wipes off any remaining residue that might have gathered around his mouth. His lips feel swollen and he's certain the edges around his lips are red after what he's just done. He looks at Dave whose breathing is a bit steadier now, as he comes down from his high. John crawls back up to lay next to Dave, adjusting to get comfortable until he's on his side, facing away from Dave, head resting on his pillow. He can feel Dave moving, he can feel him drape an arm over him, he can hear Dave mumbling, and he can feel his lips kissing John's hair and neck. There's nothing left to do but take a nap.

The End.

If you liked this story, be sure to check out my new BroJohn story, coming soon! Remember to review it!


End file.
